


Never Sell Out of It

by qu33nb33



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, I CAN NOT STRESS ENOUGH THIS IS THE NON GROSS ELEMENTS OF OMEGA VERSE, Miles Morales - Freeform, Omega Verse, Sort Of, aunt may - Freeform, autistic peni parker, gwen stacy is soft and good with people when she admits it, i keep wanting to call aunt may aunt cass someone help me, peter b parker is a dad, platonic omega verse, spiderham - Freeform, tbh everything i write with her in it shes autistic thatsj ust how it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: (this is inspired by but NOT related to Buckets_Of_Stars and noxes works)This world just--smelled too much. It didn't have a constant layer of pollution and technology to cover the overwhelming scents of everyone and everything around her.So she'll just sit here in a pile of dirt and metal until.. Eventually.





	Never Sell Out of It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The World Knocks You Down (I'll Catch You Darling, Oh I'll Catch You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594582) by [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars). 



> this doesnt have.. a.. point? like. there's really no plot here. i tried to make a plot but it turned more into just a like. not even a character study idek what this is a concept study maybe? is that a thing?
> 
> anyways if you like spider-bonding this might float ur boat
> 
> also this is absolutely a no smut/no weird anatomy/no Bad Things omegaverse fic. i know those are rare and i wish there was a different word for it but oh well

One thing that was massively different between Peni’s world and Miles’ is the sheer amount of scents.

It wasn’t that her world was _without_ scent, that certainly wasn’t true. But it was covered with the thicker smells of metal, technology, and pollution. And when you grew up with it it was a very natural smell that you didn’t question on a day to day basis.

That was not, however, how things worked in Miles’ universe.

Peni squeezed as far into the corner as she possibly could and desperately sought out the more neutral scents of earth and the sharp scent of metal in the pile of debris she had managed to wiggle her way into. This world smelt so _strange_ and it was so _overwhelming._

It didn’t help that she still felt weird latching onto the others. Even though their spider-bond had ensured their friendship it didn’t mean it was any easier for her to seek their comfort without worry of being a burden. As an  the youngest of the group she tried to stay out from under foot as often as possible--probably to an obnoxious extent anyways.

She sniffled and leaned against a steel bar. Her hiding spot probably wasn’t the safest, but it was quiet, dark, and had far fewer scents than the outside world. It also felt nest-like, which did a lot to comfort her. _Metal. Earth. Familiar._

Her head perked up when she heard a voice, distant and muffled through the debris, call what sounded like her name. She knew it was one of the other spiders and her shoulders deflated.

“Over here!” She called back as she recognized Gwen’s voice, “I’m in the pile!”

She heard various yells and grunts as Gwen figured out _how_ she had gotten into the pile. Peni couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction at her own hiding spot. At least if the others weren’t overwhelmed they could have a hard time reaching her spot.

That was petty, but only slightly.

“Peni?” Gwen’s head peaked around the corner, her face curious and skeptical, “What the hell is this?”

Peni shrugged. “Hiding spot.” She really didn’t have much more of an explanation. Aunt May’s house was too crowded and she didn’t want to leave for her own universe yet. So, naturally, she just… Climbed into a pile of dirt.

Gwen gave her a look and eyed the ‘room’ Peni was in. “Can I come in?”

At least Gwen understood somewhat. Peni nodded.

When Gwen settled across from her--she had to lean down to not hit her head on metal--they shared eye contact for a moment where neither of them said anything. Peni wrapped her arms around her knees and braced herself as the beta’s scent filled the small space around them. It wasn’t unpleasant or overwhelming when either an omega or alpha’s scent would have been in that moment. _Gwen. Familiar. Soft._

“So, what’s going on in here?” Gwen pretended to look around with interest, “Are you a gopher now?”

She knew Gwen really just wanted to ask flat out what was wrong, and she was kind of surprised she didn’t. Gwen was usually straight to the point, something that Peni understood and respected. If she had reservations than maybe she knew more about Peni than she let on.

“No, no gopher business here.” Peni shrugged. “Just.. this universe is a bit.. Overwhelming. It’s more colorful and there are more scents and people…” She stared up at the hole in the ceiling that let in a beam of light. “I didn’t want to go back yet, though.”

Gwen hummed in understanding. “Are scents different where you come from?”

Peni explained scents in her universe to Gwen, which was slightly difficult as she tried to regulate her breathing. She was a bit shaky and a bit overwhelmed, neither of which helped her talk.

Gwen understood, though, and nodded along as she explained. When Peni finished Gwen shook her head.

“You should tell us stuff like that. If you’re uncomfortable we should know. There are a lot of differences between our universes, and you aren’t the only one that has to adjust, okay? We’re all trying.” She smiled, soft and sympathetic, “I’m sure there's a way we can fix this without, uh,” She glanced around, “Tetanus.”

Peni snorted and looked to the side, embarrassed. “I know. It’s just.. It’s still kind of weird, you know? I know we’re all connected, but it’s like… So _new._ ”

Gwen stretched out her legs--the only part of her that _could_ stretch--and sighed. “Yeah. I get that. I didn’t really do friends before all of this. And now I have all of you, and it’s just a lot to take in.”

Peni moved over and crawled to sit beside Gwen. “But you’re doing okay now?”

Gwen scoffed. “Yeah, yeah. As well as can be expected, you know? Sometimes that’s enough.” She leaned over and rested her head on top of Peni’s head. “Sometimes ‘almost okay’ is enough for a little bit, while the rest of us pick up the pieces.”

Peni swallowed and stayed silent.

Gwen understood.

“We should head home, if you’re ready.” Gwen said, “The others will be worried.”

Peni nodded and leaned against Gwen one last time. She wrapped her arms around the beta and felt her return the embrace. “Thanks, Gwen.” _Family. Safe. Home._

“Any time, puppa.”

\------------

They’d barely made it _to_ the front door, let alone threw it, before the others jumped at the chance to see them. Gwen stood protectively in front of Peni, who still had the stale smell of sadness on her, and gave the others a leveled look as they threatened to overcrowd the omega.

“Peni! Are you hungry? We have macaroni!” Peter in his ‘I’m totally not a dad’ way almost _frantically_ offered the food to Peni in his own way of showing his concern.

Noir and Aunt May stood off the the side, both worried but aware of the process of putting their feet in their own mouths when it came to comfort. Peni appreciated it, really, even if they both still tried to crowd her as her and Gwen stepped through the door.

“Are you okay?” She also appreciated Miles’ straightforward, worried question, even when Peter nudged him.

“You wanna watch cartoons or talk about our tragic pasts and how everything we do will one day come to an end through death?”

...She _really_ appreciated Ham, and shook her head.

“Guys, chill. She’s fine.” Gwen crossed her arms. “You’re crowding her.”

Suddenly aware of themselves they all backed up a bit and Miles threw himself onto the couch. Peni’s stomach churned as she tried to ignore the vibrant scents of the house. They were friends--they were practically _family_ \--but it was just _so much_.

Gwen looked back at her before she turned to address the room again. “Her world’s different than ours. She’s not used to everything being so loud and overwhelming-- _including_ scents. Just give her some space and she’ll be fine. Right, kiddo?”

Peni smiled wobbly and nodded, “Right!”

Hopefully, at least.

The others nodded understandingly and promised to help in any way they could. Peni appreciated it. Still, she eventually found her way to the top of the stairs and into the guest bedroom where SP//DR waited for her, also happy to give her space.

She crawled onto the bed and sat at the head of it as she brought her knees to her chest once again. She felt calmer, at least, after having some space to herself. And Gwen’s scent was the perfect amount of grounding-but-not-overpowering to help her keep calm.

Still, she felt so weird. She wondered how the others lasted day to day, practically tackled with a million scents and nothing overall to latch onto.

Or maybe that was what packs were for? She’d had family, sure, but they had been distant and few. She hadn’t grown up in a typical family structure. She didn’t really have that comfort to go back to besides her own scent, her own room, and her robot.

And even SP//DR brought back some not great memories sometimes.

She sighed and rested her head on her knees.

“Knock knock?”

Peter poked his head in and Peni instinctively dipped her head to the side to peer at him. He looked worried and totally not angry, which for some reason was a comfort. Not that she expected anyone to be angry, just, she was glad to know they weren’t anyways.

 _That_ seemed like there was more to it, but she ignored it.

“Hey.” She croaked out, “What’s up?”

They both acknowledged the neutral way she did _not_ invite him in. Not out of malice, they both knew, but out of comfort.

Maybe he was family. But he was _new_ family.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” Peter said, as always at the top of the ‘totally not something a parent would say’ charts. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Peter was by far the… softest alpha she had ever met. Not that he wasn’t strong, stubborn, or pig-headed sometimes, but he was such a parent that the irony of him being scared of kids hit her hard every time she thought about it. He was a _great_ parent, and he wasn’t even hers!

She smiled a little at the thought, which made him smile. “No, not really. I’m okay.”

He nodded and leaned against the door frame. “I’m sure there are a lot of differences between our worlds that will take getting used to.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but Aunt May called them from downstairs. “Movie time! Anyone late surrenders their ice cream!”

Peter’s eyes widened and he motioned his head back towards the hallway. “I’ll be happy to eat your ice cream for you--”

“Not on your life!” Peni jumped up and walked towards the doorway, which Peter backed away from with a laugh. SP//DR rolled out behind her, and she hesitated as she reached the top of the stairs.

She turned around and laid her forehead gently against Peter’s abdomen, who stayed as still as possible. “Thanks, Peter.”

She didn’t have to say for what, and she didn’t have to say any more. He knew. Just like Gwen knew. Just like all of them knew. Somehow, without it being said, they all _knew._ She wondered if it was related to being spiders, or being a potential pack, or any number of things.

Regardless of what it was, though, it was there, and it was enough. His scent seemed less overwhelming as she turned back around and quickly made her way down the stairs.

“Peter said I could have his ice cream!”

“I did **_not!_ **”


End file.
